sporumfandomcom-20200213-history
Ground Pony
Ground Ponies Theory of Spam, though having been practiced by many for ages in forums all across the world by the wise and quick witted, was first officially written down for the sporumon September 22nd of 2010 by Vilageidiotx in response to the minimodding that had taken place during a spam attack, in which many members had allowed themselves be successfully trolled mistakingly by reacting emotionally to the spamming. The mistake they were making was to care about the spam in anyway. By following the space ponies degree of special treatment of spam, they set themselves up to break the space pony rule of non-involvement. Since special treatment of the spam threads being required, even if that treatment was strict quarantine, people were trained to treat the spammer as different, negative, and therefore successful in its goal. The official code of Ground Ponies is... Ground Pony Theory: Evidence shows that trolls are fed by people either allowing the trolls to take control of GD or openly speaking out against the trolls. Under ground pony theory, people should handle trolls by... A: Practice apathy to the trolls. No matter what they post, avoid forming an opinion on them and do not react negatively. B: Treat the trolls as daily business, both by continuing your normal posting habit and by being willing to post in a troll topic should there be something to say that is not about the troll themselves. C: Don't think you are better then the troll. This is the biggest mistake. If you spend notable amounts of time on a forum dedicated to a long dead game, you are in no position of social authority, so shut up. ''Psychology of Ground Ponies'' Trolls/Spammers do what they do because they see the effects. Like a kid playing with an ant hill, taking pleasure from exercising power over the predictable bugs. Spammers are here to bother people. Read something about the raids conducted by the more malicious communities. They love all the "Don't feed the trolls" stuff. They eat it up like candy. That is them getting to control the population by forcing them to change their habits. Space ponies is the extreme. "Don't post in their threads". To a troll, that is the ants scurrying. That means that, when they are around, people can't do anything. Total control, total power, victorious troll. After all, you can tell trolling like tonic does isn't to get verbal reactions. It is to see the SM's run around in circles to ban them, and the forum go dead. It gets trickier still, because verbally reacting to the troll causes the same problems if done wrongly. Make threads about the spammers? Feeding. Posting "Reported" and "You gonna be banned". Feeding. However, when you spam the spammer, or treat his conversation like a legitimate one, there is no power. He is back down to conversational level, and an asinine conversation at that. Trolls aren't looking for conversations about "Teh Mudkipz!!!". They are looking for people to complain or saddle up the space ponies. That is feeding the trolls, not talking to them Also, there is a saying that there isn't anyone more similar to a criminal then a cop. Not to say cops are criminals, but rather they both are looking for power over their stations life. Similarly, the SM's follow pretty much the same pattern. When you give a person the position of power, they grow into it. Not to say this is evil, just psychology. The SM's want to have power over the spammers. They enact these laws so that they feel they have power over them. In truth, in attempting to feed their own personal feelings, they feed the trolls. By acting the way they do, they make the spammers feel like they have successfully manipulated the community. A vicious circle. That is the psychology behind Ground Ponies. Memorize, take it to heart, follow it, or else feed the trolls. Category:Emoticone/ECF Category:Pony Theories of Trolls